


I Missed You

by Captainwhovian (CaptainEdgarOfTheHole)



Series: Wholocked Merlinian Wolf Universe [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, a bit OOC, or at least my attempt at angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainEdgarOfTheHole/pseuds/Captainwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek starts to push Stiles away and everyone is concerned when the boy leaves after a fight with Derek. With a little help from John can Derek see what he's done and get Stiles back.</p><p>Wow I'm crap at writing summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

Derek walked to the door of the house he shared with his boyfriend stiles, the sorcerer Merlin, medieval king Arthur and the time travelling Doctor at some ridiculously late hour. This has been a common occurrence for the past few weeks leaving early and getting back late, the long hours had started to get on Stiles’ nerves, the younger man claiming that Derek never had time for him any more. Derek jams his key more forcefully than necessary into the lock thinking about the fight he and Stiles had earlier this morning. Derek had been getting dressed for work when Stiles had pulled him back down into the bed, the werewolf grumbled and told Stiles that he had to finish getting ready or he’d be late, stiles had frowned stating that Merlin was going in today and was perfectly capable of handling the store for an hour or so without Derek.  
Derek shuts the door quietly behind him wincing at the memory of when everything had gone wrong. Stiles had crawled into Derek’s lap lazily sucking marks into his neck when Derek has shoved him off telling Stiles to stop being so childish, the look of hurt on stiles face only lasted a second before it was replaced with anger. Stiles jumped to his feet and started yelling at Derek asking why it was childish to want to spend time with his boyfriend then Derek said the worst thing he could he yelled at Stiles saying that Stiles knew he had to work and that he actually liked spending time at work it was better than being shouted at by his annoying boyfriend. Stiles had taken a step back looking so utterly broken that Derek wished he could immediately take back the harsh words. “Stiles” Derek had croaked but stiles had held up a hand stopping him from continuing then grabbing his jacket Stiles had looked Derek in the eyes and muttered “Your going to be late” before fleeing from the house. The werewolf had spent the rest of the day moping around the shop and avoiding Merlin’s knowing gaze.  
Walking to the kitchen Derek found his dinner ready to be heated up and a little note next to it in the Doctors writing:

Sherlock destroyed another one of my fezzes so I’m going to borrow one from my good friend Aladdin, hopefully no one will try to behead me this time, its quite dull living as just a head I’d imagine.  
Also Stiles came home upset around midday said he was going to stay at his fathers for a while, whatever you did I suggest you fix it before Arthur decides to behead you.

Doctor  
Derek stood there glaring at the note in his hand.  
“You know glaring at that piece of paper is not going to bring him back” someone said from behind him. Derek turned to find John Watson sitting at the cramped dining table sipping daintily at his tea. Derek must really be out of it not to notice that he was here usually he could smell the specific brand of tea that John used from half a mile away.  
“What are you doing here?” Derek huffed stuffing the plate of food into the fridge no longer feeling very hungry.  
“Sherlock is in one of his moods, sulking in that god awful robe of his wining about needing a case. Thought I might come over to help Stiles with that paper he’s been struggling with” John says before taking another sip of tea. Derek didn’t know that Stiles had been struggling with his paper, usually when Stiles starts to stress about uni or an upcoming paper Derek would take him out to a fancy restaurant and pamper the younger man, it was like a little tradition that they had. Derek’s shoulders sagged slightly at the thought of how he was too ‘busy’ to notice that his boyfriend needed him.  
“You know Sherlock is a bit of a workaholic” John starts and Derek thinks that ‘a bit’ is a huge understatement “I use to think that given the choice he would always choose work over me, and that was fine. His job is a huge part of who Sherlock is. After a while though the cancelled dates and the constant interruptions started to get to me, I started to think that maybe the two of us being in a relationship wasn’t a good idea.” John paused taking a few more sips from his almost empty tea. Derek was frowning even more now, Sherlock and John seemed made for each other he could never imagine a world where they were not together “I was about ready to just leave when I finally just talked to him about it. Never in a million years could I have guessed the reaction that I got, he was so scared of loosing me that he went weeks without a case, instead just helping me with errands and visiting my sister with me. The point I’m trying to make is that without those weeks where he showed me how much I meant to him, we wouldn’t still be together. Stiles always likes to pretend that he’s fine but really he is still just a boy who needs to feel loved.” With that John stood up placed his empty teacup in the sink and left, patting Derek on the shoulder as he passed.  
Derek stood there letting the words sink in. He started remembering little things that happened over the past week, like when he was home late for the third day in a row and Stiles had pulled him into a passionate kiss the second he had stepped into the bedroom.  
“Not now Stiles, I’m tired” Derek had groaned pushing the younger man away. How could Derek have missed the sad and concerned look that Stiles had on his face as he slowly got back into bed. Only a few days after that Stiles had come down to the store with dinner and coffee  
“Stiles I’m working” Derek had grumbled when the food was dumped in-front of him  
“Yeah but I thought you might like dinner! Merlin made it and I swear he must use his magic when cooking cause I can never get my bolognese sauce to taste this good, like even the doc went back for seconds and you know how picky he is, you’re actually lucky I managed to save you s-”  
“Stiles!” Derek interrupted “I’m busy, I’ll just heat it up when I get home okay!” Stiles had stared down at his feet as he mumbled a sorry quickly scrambling out the door. That night Stiles had tried to cuddle extra close to Derek but the werewolf just rolled over so that his back was facing his lover.  
“Shit” Derek exclaimed realising how much of a complete ass he had been this week “What have I done”  
“I think the better question is what are you going to do now” Merlin says stepping into the kitchen. The words seem to snap Derek into action. Grabbing his keys he ran out of the house and to his camaro. He had to find Stiles, had to show him he was sorry and that he still cared.

The drive to the sheriff’s house seemed much longer that it should have been Derek speeding the whole way. Finally he did pull up at Stiles’ childhood home. He considered going in the front door but didn't want to wake the sheriff knowing that he undoubtedly had an early start in the morning. Instead he climbed up to stiles’ bedroom window and gracefully he slid inside.  
Stiles was asleep curled up like a cat at the top of his old bed, his eyes were swollen and there were dry tear tracks down his face. He had most likely fallen asleep crying. It shattered Derek’s heart to see this perfect boy so broken especially knowing that it was he who had done this to him.  
“Stiles” Derek whispered sitting on the bed next to the sleeping boy. “Stiles wake up”  
“hmm...wha?” Stiles mumbled rubbing his face “Der’k wha ‘re you doin’ here?”  
“I’m sorry stiles, for.. for everything. God! I’ve been such an ass to you and- and I didn’t even notice I was doing it, I got so caught up in work that I didn’t see how much I was hurting you. I’m so sorry stiles, God you have to believe me cause I can’t loose you, I love you stiles so much and I don’t know what I would do without you, you’re- you’re everything to me, just please if there’s any way you can forgive me, please I need you” By the end of Derek’s little speech there were tears running down the werewolves face, his hands clenched in the sheets.  
Tentatively stile reached out to his boyfriend, resting his hand on Derek’s shoulder. Stiles watched the werewolf’s tension seep out at the touch the man seeming to deflate. Without any more hesitation Stiles threw his arms around his sourwolf resting his face in the crook of Derek’s neck.  
“I thought you were just finally sick of me, that this pushing me away was your way of telling me that our relationship was going to be over soon and- and I couldn’t take it. I thought I could just fix it make you fall in love with me again. Then this morning, what you said. I realised I was fighting a loosing battle, I figured me leaving would just be better than having you reject me” Derek’s armed tightened around the now shaking boy hating the words that were leaving those perfect lips, hating that he had made the boy feel this way.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t- that’s not what was happening. I love you Stiles I’m never going to get sick of you! Ever!”  
“You cant do this again Derek, like ever”  
“I wont I swear Stiles, I wont”  
“Good. Now kiss me before I convince Merlin to curse you into always being cheerful” Derek huffs out a laugh before pulling back to lay a sweet kiss on Stiles’ lips.  
“That the best you got” the boy whispers against his lips grinning like an idiot “Come on, once more with feeling” Derek growls before pushing the boy down on the bed and sealing their lips together in a deeper more desperate kiss. Stiles moans getting his hands underneath Derek’s shirt and raking his nails up the older man’s back bringing his shirt with him. Derek breaks the kiss just long enough to take off both of their shirt before he smashes their lips back together.  
“I swear to god if two two don’t stop right now I will come in there with a hose and nobody need the nightmares that event will cause!” The sheriff’s voice booms from down the hall. Stiles laughs burying his face in Derek’s neck once more.  
“Maybe we should continue this in the morning” Derek says manoeuvring them so that they are lying next to each other Derek’s arms on stiles’ hips while the other man’s arms where draped over his neck.  
“That’s probably for the best, he would actually do it” Stiles sighs cuddling closer to his boyfriend. They still had some things to work out but both men knew that it would be okay cause the would work them out together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes I don't currently have an editor :) hope you still liked it though! if you have any ideas for fic's you can send me a message on my tumblr http://captainwhovian.tumblr.com/


End file.
